


Secret Satan

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Beelzebub and Gabriel, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Bureaucracy, M/M, Multi, Nice Gabriel (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Secret Santa, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: Merry Christmas AceAsADHD!!!Sorry this is so long and so late in the month!!!I hope you enjoy it and hope you're having a good holiday!!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Secret Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceAsADHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsADHD/gifts).



> This is post Notpocolypse.

“Now that the December meeting is close to adjourning, does anyone have anything else to bring to the floor?” The Archangel Gabriel surveyed the board room, his hands outstretched, inviting anyone to take the floor. He tried not to recoil as his gaze flickered over the representatives from Hell.

It had all been the Antichrist’s idea, he wanted the forces of Heaven and Hell to start trying to get along better since he still had no intentions of starting Armageddon. Gabriel’s eyes flickered to Adam; he was sitting at the head of the long table playing with what looked to be a piece of string.

Adam stood up, “Right, we need to do something to get you lot getting along better. Aziraphale, Crowley, you two are doing great, shining example really. If you all could start getting along as well as these two, then we could stop these meetings.” Adam said standing up from his chair waving a hand at the pair who were sitting on the other head end of the table, Aziraphale was sitting nodding his head a smug expression on his face, and Crowley was doing something on his cell phone, looked like candy crush.

Gabriel took this moment to take his seat and pay rapt attention to the young Son of Satan, though he wasn’t necessarily his boss, he had the power to make his job hell, so to speak.

Adam began pacing around the room, passing the representatives from Hell, Hastur, the frog man, who always had a large filthy frog nestled in his hair, Ligur, who had been previously discorporated, but Adam had brought him back when he had made everything “right” again, though Gabriel didn’t see what would be right about another demon skulking around the earth. Ligur seemed a bit cleaner than Hastur, a little more well-spoken, but he had a chameleon that constantly crawled around him from his head to his shoulder. Dagon the, well, the something demon, she didn’t seem to have an animal companion, but she did have more visible animal characteristics, scales, gills, sharp jagged teeth, Gabriel felt his brow furrow as he studied her. Next to her sat Beelzebub, who was a Lord of some kind, and didn’t like being referred to as she but as they. Sometimes Beelzebub had a splattering of pustules across their face, and sometimes they had a swarm of flies buzzing around them. Today they had more of a clear face and only a few flies fluttering around, his gaze flitted between Dagon and Beelzebub, his chest clenching tightly when his eyes stopped on Beelzebub’s face.

Dagon felt someone looking at her and she surveyed the room, her eyes sweeping across the representatives from Heaven, when she saw that the twat Gabriel was looking at her and Beelzebub, she bared her teeth at him making him shudder.

“That prat Gabriel needs to keep his eyes to himself or I’ll be putting them in a jar.” Dagon muttered to Lord Beelzebub who was sitting next to her.

Lord Beelzebub appraised the archangel sitting down the table and sneered, their chest aching with the close proximity to the walking ulcer that was Gabriel. They turned their head to follow Adam as he walked across the room. He often went on long tangents about this or that, right now he was prattling on about his parent’s work and what they did around the holidays. How it was pertinent to this meeting they weren’t sure.

They looked at the representatives of Heaven as Adam walked past them, first he passed by Michael, who was playing at teacher’s pet, sitting up straight and taking notes as Adam talked. Beelzebub rolled their eyes, Uriel sat next to her, she seemed alright enough, she had a no-nonsense air about her, and she had speckles of Heaven’s gold on her face. Beelzebub’s gaze flickered over to Sandalphon, he just oozed distaste, they were surprised he was with the heaven lot to be honest, they thought he would do just as well as a representative for hell.

Their eyes flicked to Gabriel, the archangel, his purple eyes were following Adam around the room, nodding his head every so often to show he was paying attention, then looking at the other heaven representatives to make sure they were also paying attention.

Beelzebub rolled their eyes and tried to focus back on Adam who sounded like he was getting to the point of his story.

“So this year for Christmas we will be playing Secret Santa!” He announced triumphantly his arms outstretched and a wide grin across his face.

“Outstanding, that sounds marvelous!” Gabriel said clapping his hands together enthusiastically.

Beelzebub looked at Dagon and rolled their eyes, “Prat.” Beelzebub muttered. Dagon giggled and quickly hushed as Adam continued to talk.

“Now for Secret Santa, to get you all to be knowing each other better, each of your names are going to be put into a Santa hat, all those from Hell will have to pair up with someone from Heaven and vice versa. And there will be no trading and no cheating, you get a present for whoever’s name you draw, and you have to buy a gift properly, no miracling anything and that’s that. Now,” He flicked his hand and produced a red cap with white lining.

“Now who wants to go first?” Adam asked excitedly.

“We will definitely volunteer to go first.” Gabriel announced standing, gesturing to the side of the table where the representatives of Heaven were sitting.

“Wicked.” Adam said jaunting over to the that side of the table, he started at Aziraphale, who raised an eyebrow and drew a name from the hat, he smiled and glanced at Crowley, who was still playing Candy Crush on his cell phone.

Adam made his way along the different representatives of Heaven and each one took a name out of the Santa hat that Adam was carrying around.

When Adam arrived at Gabriel he stopped dramatically and lifted the hat with a big grin on his face. Gabriel smiled tightly at the child and slipped his hand in the hat and pulled a slip of paper out, scrawled on the paper was Beelzebub’s name in a clumsy child’s handwriting. He felt his stomach turn and a fluttering feeling begin.

“Wonderful, this will be quite the holiday experience.” Gabriel said grinning broadly.

Beelzebub rolled their eyes and crossed their arms over their chest, their chest aching slightly.

“Now for the Hell reps.” Adam said brightly practically skipping to Crowley at the other end of the table. Adam held out the Santa hat for Crowley to draw a name from, Crowley was still set on his Candy Crush and it took Aziraphale whacking his arm to get his attention.

“Oi!” Crowley yelped looking wildly at Aziraphale.

“Dearest it’s your turn.” Aziraphale said curtly nodding at the Santa hat that Adam was shaking at Crowley.

“Alright, alright.” Crowley said pulling a slip of paper from the hat.

“Why go through all this when I got…” Aziraphale clapped a hand over Crowley’s mouth, “It’s supposed to be a secret until Christmas dear.” He reminded him with his eyebrows high on his forehead.

Crowley rolled his eyes and when Aziraphale took his hand off of Crowley’s mouth Crowley tucked the paper in his front pocket and went back to the game on his cell phone.

Adam made his way down the side of the table with the representatives from Hell, each one begrudgingly grabbing a name out of the hat until Beelzebub was the last one to pick. They reached their hand in the hat and pulled the last scrap of paper out of the hat and looked at who they had. Beelzebub raised an eyebrow at Adam as they read the clumsily written name Gabriel on the paper.

Adam caught their eyebrow raise and turned his attention to everyone in the room, “Now no trading names, and no telling anyone who’s name you got. That takes away the fun of this game. You all have til the Christmas party on Friday to get a gift, wrap it, and put it under the tree with the name you drew on it. Once everyone opens their presents, we can tell who we all had for our secret Santa. And everyone wear a Christmas sweater!”

“Marvelous!” Gabriel exclaimed rising from his seat and clapping his hands together loudly. Everyone on the Heaven side of the table began clapping as well, Adam grinned and then dismissed everyone from the meeting.

Everyone rose from their chairs with scrapes on the floor and shuffled out of the room.

Gabriel was ready to find a present to get for Beelzebub, he was going to get them the most impressive gift he could and wrap it in exquisite wrapping paper. Adam would be so impressed that he would make Gabriel his right-hand man and then maybe he would get the Apocalypse started again.

Gabriel left the building that they held their meetings in and snapped his fingers to appear at Carnaby Street so he could begin looking for a present for Beelzebub.

Gabriel wrapped his scarf around his neck and put his hands in his long Armani coat pockets and began walking up the popular shopping street in SoHo. As he wandered the different shops, he tried to find something that would fit them, he wasn’t sure what they liked, flies obviously, power over their hellion minions, but other than that he wasn’t sure.

After the meeting Beelzebub tried to think of a place where to get Gabriel a present, they had no clue what kind of stuff he liked, he was a prat that they knew, he wore fancy clothes, and that was about all they knew about him. Beelzebub snapped their fingers and appeared at Carnaby Street shopping mall and they began to walk around each shop to try and find something for Heaven’s Number one Butt-Kisser.

***

Gabriel had wandered in and out of at least six stores and he was beginning to feel weary from all the interactions with the crowds of humans was wearing on him, as if they were zapping his heavenly energy. The only things he thought that looked like they would make impressive presents was a pink cashmere sweater from Hermes. But that didn’t seem right, his stomach was fluttering anxiously, the gift had to be perfect, he had to impress Adam, impress Beelzebub.

He looked around where he could sit for a moment maybe recharge, he peeked his head into a café and saw chairs and he decided to go in and sit down.

“Mister you’ll have to order something if you’re going to sit in our establishment.” A stern looking manager with a mustache told him as he began to get comfortable.

Gabriel gritted his teeth and rose from the chair and went to stand in the line that had formed while he sat. As he waited in the line he looked at the sea of people walking past, humans passing in crowds of families with screaming sticky children and grouchy parents, his attention flared a bit as he noticed Crowley and Aziraphale pausing at the window of the café, Aziraphale pointed at the colorful ad with the toucan and looked up at Crowley his lower lip puckering out and his eyebrows knitting together above his eyes that somehow seemed wider.

Crowley leaned his head backward with a groan that even Gabriel could hear over the dull roar of the crowd, and at that Aziraphale grinned brightly. Aziraphale then looked over Crowley’s shoulder and pointed. Crowley turned to look and then nodded to Aziraphale before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the forehead and walking into the café.

Aziraphale grinned, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks and then he headed off in the direction that he had pointed to.

Gabriel watched curiously as Crowley sauntered into the café, his loose limbs flapping around as if he had broken them, his sunglasses were in place hiding his serpentine eyes from the humans. Crowley didn’t notice Gabriel standing in the line until he made it to his space and looked up then his mouth curled into a snarl.

“Crowley.” Gabriel said with a nod.

Crowley grunted as a response and jerked his head to the side so he wouldn’t have to look at Gabriel.

“Crowley, Adam wants us to start getting along better. Though I don’t like it I don’t want to get on that kid’s bad side, could you at least act civil?” Gabriel asked in a chiding tone.

“I am acting civil, you’re lucky I don’t pull your feathers out and bust your stupid eyes with the calamus, you stupid asinine twit.” Crowley hissed, his voice sounding more serpent like than normal.

“Such a temper and for what? Our sides have come to agreements, haven’t they? Why so hostile? I’ve made amends with Aziraphale over that hellfire business.” Gabriel said waving his hand dismissively.

“You didn’t make amends with me, and I’m the one you need to worry about with that, you’re lucky I don’t skin your corporation and make Satan a coat out of it.” Crowley hissed.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and sniffed dismissively and turned to face the front of the line.

He could feel Crowley’s eyes burning holes into his back and he kept glancing over his shoulder to meet Crowley’s glaring face.

Gabriel made it to the front of the line and ordered the first thing listed on the menu, “And whatever he wants as well.” He said jerking his head to Crowley.

Crowley sputtered a moment and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, not believing the good intentions behind the gesture before ordering.

“I’ll take a large cherry dragonfruit smoothie with a shot of vanilla and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top.” Crowley muttered to the person behind the counter.

Gabriel paid for the drinks and headed back to the table he had been sitting at before seeing that it was occupied, as well as all the other tables and chairs in the café.

He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

“What’s got your wings in a twist?” Crowley asked coming up behind him making him jump slightly.

“I wanted to sit and rest a moment; I was starting to get a headache from picking a gift out for my secret Santa and having no luck.” Gabriel admitted.

“Who’d you get?” Crowley asked curiosity getting the best of him.

“We’re not supposed to tell until after we’ve given the presents.” Gabriel said sternly.

“Fine, if you don’t want any help in that department, seeing as I know my colleagues quite well and could help you pick out something good.” Crowley said with an uptilt to his voice.

Gabriel glanced at Crowley who was looking at him with his eyebrows tilted in a devilish way. Gabriel sighed, “I got Beelzebub.” He admitted in a low voice.

Crowley laughed, “Good luck getting Beelzebub anything, they have no taste whatsoever.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Well I’ve found a couple things I’m thinking about, Hermes had a pink cashmere sweater.” He said his voice sounding smug.

Crowley laughed harder, “Good lord why would you think they’d like that? Tell me does Beelzebub seem like the type to wear a pink sweater?” He asked between fits of laughter.

“Well, who wouldn’t like that? It’s a great gift, an expensive gift, they’d be impressive for anyone, especially Adam who wants us to get along.” Gabriel said with a sniff.

“That’s not the point of Secret Santa, not the point of even Christmas.” Crowley said incredulously, as if Gabriel’s brain was made of melted snow.

“Then what is the point if not to give an impressive gift?” Gabriel asked sarcastically.

He kept in step with Crowley as they walked out of the café and down a lane of shops.

“Christmas is about putting someone else ahead of you, to show them how much you care about them.” Crowley said with a shrug.

“And wouldn’t a more expensive gift show a higher level of caring?” Gabriel scoffed.

“No, it’s the thought behind the gift, how much effort you made in selecting it, in choosing it, did you really have this person in your thoughts when you bought it, or were you thinking of yourself? Christmas is about, like, goodwill towards man, spreading joy and happiness, making someone else feel better. Does that make sense?” Crowley asked sounding frustrated.

Gabriel furrowed his brows, “I think so.”

“So, think about what Beelzebub likes, what you know about them, how you feel about them, how you can show them that you’re thinking about them.” Crowley said waving a hand.

“So not a cashmere sweater?” Gabriel asked hopefully.

“Especially not a cashmere sweater.” Crowley said laughing with his head thrown back.

They walked a bit further into the mall when Crowley broke into a big smile, Gabriel followed his gaze and saw Aziraphale walking toward Crowley with a bag in his hand.

Crowley’s pace quickened until they reached Aziraphale and he wrapped Aziraphale in a bug hug, “Sorry I took so long angel, ran into this bugger when was getting your smoothie.” Crowley said jerking his head to Gabriel.

“Oh, hello Gabriel, doing some shopping?” Aziraphale asked glancing at him from over Crowley’s shoulder as he took a sip of his smoothie.

“Trying to get a head start on the Secret Santa mission Adam has us all on.” Gabriel said, feeling sheepish.

“Well, I wish you the best in finding a gift for yours.” Aziraphale said before turning toward Crowley and beginning to walk away.

“Ah, wait Aziraphale.” Gabriel said reaching out a hand to keep him from leaving.

Aziraphale and Crowley both turned to look at Gabriel, Aziraphale apprehensively and Crowley warningly.

“I wanted to apologize for all the past um, discourteous things I’ve said to you.” Gabriel said uncomfortably.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he said, “Well, um thank you.” He said surprised.

Gabriel met Crowley’s gaze and Crowley gave a short nod.

“Um well, that’s all, see you all at the Christmas party.” Gabriel said giving a wave before turning around and heading down the lane of stores.

He looked at the smoothie he bought and took a tentative sip, the flavors dancing across his tongue weren’t so bad, and the sweetness of it was taking the pains of his headache away. Gabriel sipped his smoothie as he walked until he saw a shop that looked promising and went inside.

***

Beelzebub walked aimlessly around the mall, not sure where to begin looking for something for Gabriel. They knew he was a prat, and that he wore fancy looking clothes. Other than that, they weren’t sure what to even think to get him. Their heart beat was going faster and faster the more they thought about not being able to find a gift for Gabriel.

They glanced around a couple of shops, one store was specialized in coffee, did he even drink coffee? Did he wear Birkenstocks? What even were Birkenstocks?

Beelzebub grunted in frustration and went into another store, stopping short at the entrance with a yelp when they spotted Aziraphale standing close to the entrance looking at a display case. Unfortunately, Aziraphale saw them and smiled in a greeting, “Hello Beelzebub.” He said walking toward them.

Beelzebub groaned and headed toward the angel, “Hullo Aziraphale.” They mumbled as Aziraphale stopped in front of them.

“Secret Santa shopping I presume? Any luck?” Aziraphale asked in a friendly tone.

“None, I don’t know what to get the damn bastard.” Beelzebub grumbled.

“Well, from your tone I’m guessing that you got Gabriel as your secret Santa?” Aziraphale asked with a smirk on his face.

Beelzebub snorted in response.

“Well would you like some assistance? Working in close proximity to him for years I could help.” Aziraphale offered kindly.

Beelzebub narrowed their eyes at Aziraphale, “Why are you being so nice?” They asked suspiciously.

Aziraphale looked affronted for a moment and then gave a smile, “Well Adam wants us to start getting along and working together more, and well it’s Christmas.” He waved his hand to gesture to the crowds and décor of the mall around them.

“So, what’s Christmas have to do with anything?” Beelzebub asked with a snort.

Aziraphale furrowed his brows at them, “Well Christmas is especially the time of year to be more kind, to have goodwill towards man, spreading joy and happiness.” Aziraphale explained.

Beelzebub rolled their eyes.

“It’s the time of year, where you put the needs of others above your own, where you show compassion and try to keep the spirit of the season alive. Think of how Gabriel makes you feel, think of all those , good feelings inside when you do something nice and kind for someone else.” Aziraphale said with a sparkle in his eyes and a smile playing across his lips.

“Riiight.” Beelzebub said drawing the word out, “I’m a demon Aziraphale, I don’t do nice.” They said crossing their arms over their chest.

“You could if you tried really hard, the capacity to be nice is there, you just have to find it.” Aziraphale said with a smirk.

“Alright well what does the prat like? I am coming up with nothing.” Beelzebub said frustratedly.

“He has expensive tastes clothing wise, always wearing something from a designer of some sort. He enjoys the latest technology, he likes the smell of mint, he doesn’t enjoy the smell of cinnamon, and he doesn’t like food.” Aziraphale listed off as he tried to think of anything more helpful to share.

“Well, that’s better to go on than what I’ve got.” Beelzebub said turning around and walking toward the exit of the store. Pausing they looked over their shoulder at Aziraphale, “Thanks.” They said, nearly gagging on the word.

“You’re welcome, good luck shopping, I’m looking for something for Crowley since I’m his secret Santa.” Aziraphale said with a small wave before turning and going back to look at whatever he had been perusing when Beelzebub first walked in.

Beelzebub walked down the endless walkway of shops, looking for a promising store, keeping what Aziraphale had said in mind. Stopping at the front of one store, they smiled, having a good feeling about it.

***

“Happy Christmas everyone! Let’s open the Secret Santa presents!”

The representatives from Heaven and Hell were seated in a circle on the floor, a big Christmas tree had been put up and decorated and under the tree sat the Secret Santa presents.

Gabriel’s eyes flitted around the circle, everyone was in hideous sweaters, made out of horrendous material and with abhorrent designs on the front, but Adam was standing in the center of the circle with a big grin on his face.

Adam began passing the presents out that were underneath the tree, excitement growing on his face.

“Now no opening them until everyone has a present.” Adam announced in a sing song voice as he handed the first present to Dagon.

Adam passed out all the presents until there were none left under the tree, he went to sit in an empty space and looked around the circle, “Alright everyone open up!” He cheered throwing his hands up in the air.

Everyone began tearing into the wrapping paper and opening the presents they had received. Gabriel took a moment to appraise the neat wrapping, silver metallic wrapping paper and a big purple bow on top. The box fit into the palm of his hand neatly, the bow almost as big as the box.

Gabriel opened the present trying to show some discipline on opening it but began to get excited as he saw something shiny beneath the paper.

His eyes widened and a smile began to spread across his face as he looked over his present, it was a watch, the strap was a matte dark purple with a silver buckle and case. The dial of the watch was a dark violet that shifted into a dark green. The watch face was simple with lines instead of numbers, golden hands ticked around, and a small little square held the date.

“This is marvelous!” He exclaimed, enthusiasm seeping from his voice.

***

Beelzebub smiled to themselves as they watched Gabriel fasten the watch onto his wrist and admire it in the different colored lights of the Christmas tree. They turned their attention to their own present that was in their lap.

It was a rather small present, but it was wrapped in a nice shiny red wrapping paper with a gold bow bigger than the actual box they were holding. They began to pinch off the wrapping paper in scraps, the box so tiny that tearing the wrapping off was not an option.

Beelzebub couldn’t contain the smile that spread across their face as they looked at their gift, it was a shiny sterling silver heavy pendant with a very detailed raven sitting on top of a skull. The pendant was hung on a silver chain and a small little card was in the box with the words to a poem by Edgar Allen Poe typed onto it in small font.

Their face was hurting so much from how wide their smile was across their face.

***

Gabriel felt a clutch in his chest as he saw the smile spreading across Beelzebub’s face as they admired their gift. He had been annoyed while at the store because he couldn’t find any pendants or cufflinks with flies on them, but this made him immediately think of Beelzebub and had to get it on sight.

“Alright everyone’s opened their presents? Okay everyone go to your secret Santa so you can reveal yourselves!” Adam announced waving his hands in the air.

Everyone stood up from their positions on the floor and began milling around together.

Gabriel began walking over to Beelzebub, glancing at Aziraphale and Crowley who had gotten each other and were beside themselves giggling. Crowley was wearing fake reindeer antlers with mistletoe hung from one side and Aziraphale was kissing him on that cheek.

Gabriel nodded at them and finished making his way across the room to Beelzebub.

“Hello Beelzebub, happy Christmas, I was your secret Santa.” Gabriel said, his words falling out of his mouth faster than he meant to.

“You?” Beelzebub asked fighting a smile.

“Does that shock you?” He asked, his brows furrowing.

“Well, a bit, surprised that you actually seemed to put some thought into it. I really like the pendant, and the poem, it is really quite lovely, thank you.” Beelzebub replied twirling the pendant around in their hand.

“Would you like help putting the chain around your neck?” Gabriel asked a smile flickering on his face.

A blush spread across Beelzebub’s face and they nodded their head, gently handing Gabriel the chain and turning around.

Gabriel raised the chain and looped it over Beelzebub’s head and tried to clasp it together, his hands shaking slightly.

Beelzebub felt shivers going down their back as Gabriel’s minty breath tickled their neck.

“There you go, all set.” Gabriel said finally clicking the chain clasp into place.

Beelzebub turned around and fingered the pendant that hung heavily on their chest.

“Well, I’d better come clean, I was your secret Santa also.” Beelzebub admitted with a smile dancing on their lips as they looked up at Gabriel.

A grin spread across Gabriel’s face making it seem more appealing than it usually was. He held his wrist out and admired the watch, “I don’t know where you found this, but it is perfect.” He praised Beelzebub in a warm voice, sincerity ringing from his tone.

The blush on Beelzebub’s face deepened, “I’m glad you like it, I’ll admit that it took some searching, finally found it, I was actually able to customize it.” They said sheepishly, not wanting to sound like they were bragging about the individuality and thought that went into getting the watch.

“You, you customized this? How did you get it so perfectly right?” He asked in awe.

Beelzebub shrugged sheepishly.

Gabriel’s smile grew wider and he held his arms up and gave Beelzebub a spontaneous hug.

Surprised Beelzebub was somewhat stiff in their reception of the hug because they were taken by surprise. Gabriel felt Beelzebub’s stiffness and cut the hug short and released them from his embrace.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked before hugging you.” Gabriel apologized his own face now getting a dusting of pink from embarrassment the smile gone.

Beelzebub took a breath, they were feeling something in their stomach, as if, something was flapping around in their stomach.

“No, um, it was okay, surprisingly it was kind of nice, I was just taken by surprise.” They said looking up at Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled again, and held his arms out, “May I give you a hug?” He asked them.

Beelzebub smiled shyly tucking a strand of hair behind their ear, “Only if I can give you one back.” They said.

Gabriel leaned downward and wrapped his arms around Beelzebub, and they wrapped their arms around him, getting on their tiptoes to better place it.

As they hugged a warmth grew between them, Gabriel was surprised to find his chest hurting slightly, as if his heart was growing, or beating much faster than he was used to. Beelzebub felt the flapping sensation in their stomach intensifying and their heartbeat was quickening in pace.

Gabriel put Beelzebub back on their feet. He looked down at them and they looked up at him, and a feeling stronger than corporate animosity shivered through them.

A little tinkling noise from above made them both look up at the same time, a spring of sparkling mistletoe and small bells were hanging from the ceiling stopping just short of where they were standing.

Beelzebub looked up at Gabriel with an eyebrow cocked, “I didn’t do that.” They said looking into his purple eyes.

Gabriel chuckled, “Well I didn’t do that either.”

They stood looking at each other for a moment, and before they could think it through Beelzebub grabbed the ends of the scarf wrapped around Gabriel’s neck and used it to pull him down to their height, stood on their tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

Gabriel surprised at first at Beelzebub’s reaction to the mistletoe, and then he wrapped his arms around them and held them closer deepening the kiss.

***

“Told you, pay up angel.” Crowley said smirking turning toward Aziraphale.

“Doesn’t count, you miracled the mistletoe there.” Aziraphale argued putting a hand on his hip and pointing a finger at Crowley.

“They just needed a nudge is all.” Crowley said with a shrug.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and then smirked as he snapped his fingers. A whole wreath made of mistletoe materialized and plopped around Crowley’s neck.

“Oi, wot the…” Crowley began, but was cut off by Aziraphale getting on his tiptoes and planting a kiss on Crowley’s lips.

When Aziraphale finally pulled away from Crowley he was a deep shade of red and was flustered, “You win.” He stuttered to Aziraphale waving a hand in the air.

Aziraphale grabbed the swaying hand and laced his fingers with Crowley’s.

“Yes, I do win.” He murmured pulling Crowley towards him and giving him another kiss.

Crowley smiled, “Happy Christmas angel.”

“Happy Christmas Crowley.” Aziraphale echoed a gentle smile dancing across his lips.


End file.
